Seeing Double
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: Trailer inside. Chad's identicial twin Charlie comes to Condor Studios. Only chaos can ensue. Please read the author's note and of course read and please review! Now finished!
1. Seeing Double Trailer

**A/N: Hey everybody!! Here's the trailer to a new story I'm writing called Seeing Double. Btw, this is totally un-ff related, but I'm writing a persuasive speech on why people shouldn't curse, and I need three arguments why people shouldn't curse. If anyone has any ideas that could help me write it, and I use it in my persuasive speech, I will dedicate the first chapter to you. You can either put it in a review, or PM. Either way, I need it ASAP because it's due early December. **

**Back on the topic of my new story, please review if you want me to write this further and/or if you think it is a good idea for a story. Yes, I realize that this author's note is longer than the actual story( I'm pretty sure it is, anyway,) but I really need some help for it. So yeah, please review for helping my persuasive speech, and/or reviewing to tell me to continue it or not. **

**Ok, if you have read this whole author's note, you either have a lot of free time(I envy you!,) you love to read, or you noticed this author's note is longer then usual, so you decided that it must be important. Good for you, because it is!! Ok, now on to the Promo/Trailer of my new ff story Seeing Double.**

* * *

**Chad's identical twin comes to Condor Studios….**

"_Hi, I'm Charlie. Charlie Dylan Cooper." _

**He meets Sonny, and starts to like her.**

'_She's cute.'_

**He asks Chad if he can ask her out….**

"_No!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Uh…."_

**Charlie asks Sonny out…. **

"_Wanna go out with me, Sonny?"_

"_I would love to."_

**Chad gets jealous….**

"_I told you not too!"_

"_Yeah, and? Since when does your opinion matter, Chad, and don't say, 'Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.' You're not the boss of me. Wait, are you jealous, you like her, don't you?"_

"_Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get jealous."_

"_Oh, he doesn't? Really, Chad, really?"_

**Find out more in Seeing Double.**

**Starring:**

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**Charlie Dylan Cooper**_

_**Sonny Munroe **_

_**Tawni Hart**_

_**Portlyn**_

_**Nico**_

_**Grady**_

_**Zora Lancaster**_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, basically I'm just going to rewrite what I wrote on the top, so if you read the top, good for you, you are a dedicated reader and/or reviewer and you take the time to read my author's note(s). Now just read where the next asterisk is. * **

**If you didn't, well, then I'm just writing it here over again. ****I'm writing a persuasive speech on why people shouldn't curse, and I need three arguments why people shouldn't curse. If anyone has any ideas that could help me write it, and I use it in my persuasive speech, I will dedicate the first chapter to you. You can either put it in a review, or PM. Either way, I need it ASAP because it's due early December. **

**Back on the topic of my new story, please review if you want me to write this further and/or if you think it is a good idea for a story. Yes, I realize that this author's note is longer than the actual story( I'm pretty sure it is, anyway), but I really need some help for it. So yeah, please review for helping my persuasive speech, and/or reviewing to tell me to continue it or not. **

**Ok, if you have read this whole author's note, you either have a lot of free time(I envy you!), you love to read, or you noticed this author's note is longer then usual, so you decided that it must be important. Good for you, because it is!!**

***So…….what are you waiting for……..review……..please!!**

**In the words of Chad Dylan Cooper:**

"**Peace Out Suckers!!"**

**~~ComputerGirl12~~**


	2. Today everyone would be seeing double

A/N: Here's the **_long-awaited_** first chapter of "Seeing Double." I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers would reviewed my story, and especially the reviewers who helped me with me persuaive essay. I got a 90 on it!! Yahoo!! Now here's the first chapter of "Seeing Double."

* * *

"But why mom?!" A certain three-named blond yelled.

"Chad, it's only temporary. Charlie will only be here for a month." His mom said calmly.

"But why does he have to come to Condor Studios?!" Last time his brother came to Condor Studios with him, it was a disaster. All the girls swooned over Charlie, not him.

"Chad, don't argue with me!" she yelled, "My decision is final."

She yawned. She was still tired because Chad had argued with her all night about it, too.

"Charlie, time to go!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom." His muffled sweet voice came from upstairs. His mother smiled, and Chad frowned.

His mother thought Charlie was an angel. Charlie walked down the stairs and Chad was shocked. Charlie was wearing a Mackenzie Falls outfit too.

To Chad, it was like looking in a mirror, but of course, he looked better.

"Mom, you didn't tell me he was going to guest star!" Chad exclaimed. Charlie smirked at him tauntingly.

"Well, honey," she said, completely ignoring Chad's outburst, and oblivious to Charlie's smirk, "Why would he be going with you if he wasn't going to guest star?"

Seething with anger, Chad regretfully let him ride shotgun in his car. Everyone who they passed by, fainted from seeing two CDC's. Unknowningly, they both smirked in unison. Chad took the key out of the ignition, and sighed.

Today, everyone would be seeing double.

* * *

A/N: How was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Please review.

~~Peace out suckas!!~~


	3. A question

A/N: Hey everybody, I have been busy lately, so I haven't had time to post this. But now, here it is, Seeing Double chapter 3!!

* * *

Chad POV

We both got out of the car, and he started to follow me on my way to see my sunshine-I mean Sonny.

"Stop following me!" I yelled. It was really funny. It was as if I was yelling at myself. He pushed me against the wall.

"Going to see your girlfriend?" he whispered in my ear teasingly.

"No!" I yelled and ran away from him to go annoy Sonny.

Sonny POV

"Hey Sonny." Chad said.

"What do you want, Chad?"

"My identical twin is at Condor Studios." Chad said.

"Oh, yeah, and my twin is Demi Lovato." I said sarcastically. How gullible did he think I was? "Really, Chad, really?"

"Yes really."

"I'd like to meet him." I said jokingly.

"Ok." Chad said. Five minutes later, I was seeing double.

My eyes darted from Chad to his twin and back again.

There was no difference at all, except their outfits.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes way." Said Chad's twin. "Hi, I'm Charlie, Charlie Dylan Cooper. It's very nice to meet you Sonny."

"You too." I said in shock. I still couldn't believe he had a twin.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Charlie asked.

* * *

Chad POV

'Please say no.' I thought. There was no way my own twin would take my sunshine-I mean Sonny.

"This is sudden. I don't even know you. I just met you." Sonny replied.

'Yes!' I thought.

"But……I'll go out with you anyway because you seem nice." Sonny said.

'No!' I thought. The evil mirror image of himself smirked and winked at me.

'I got your girl and there is nothing you can do about it.' his eyes taunted. I wanted to punch him right now.

* * *

A/N: How was it: Good? Great? Terrible? Awesome? Please review!!


	4. A Date With Charlie Dylan Cooper

A/N: Hello. No I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. I've just had MAJOR writer's block, but now I'm back...for any of you who are still waiting for the next chapter of this story. After I finish this story though, I will be using my other account, TheGirlWhosWeird, so if you want to see more of my stories, go to that account. Thanks. I know it's really SHORT but here's Chapter 4!

* * *

'Ha ha I stole your girl.' Charlie texted Chad tauntingly, just before he went out with Sonny.

"Hey Sonny, you look beautiful." Charlie complimented. Sonny blushed.

"Thanks Charlie." Sonny said with a smile on her face.

They ate, and it was very _very_ akward. In the end, they still were strangers. Sonny knew she had made a mistake in saying yes to him.

Sonny thought the date wasn't the best and to make it worse, she kept getting distracted, and kept thinking about Chad.

Why was she thinking about him? She couldn't like him! She didn't, did she?

It scared her even more when she started to compare her date with Charlie to her fake date with Chad. She was going crazy! She had to be!

"Sonny, I had a great time." Charlie said.

"Me too." Sonny said, only because she was being polite. In fact the date had gone horribly and was very akward.

She couldn't believe how bad it had went.

"Bye, Sonny." Charlie said.

"Bye Charlie." Sonny replied.

Then they went their seperate ways. As soon as he left, her eyes widened.

And that's when Sonny realized she was in love with Chad.

And that's where this story takes a huge turn.


	5. A Horribly Amazing Day

**A/N: Hooray! This is the last chapter of Seeing Double! From now on, I will be using my other account, TheGirlWhosWeird, to post new stories, so go on that account to find my other stories. I'll put a link to it on my profile. Thanks to all my reviewers that have reviewed and I hope that you will go over to my new account there and review there too. Now here's the last chapter of Seeing Double.**

* * *

She excused herself from the table, and took her cell phone with her when she went into the bathroom. She called her mom.

"Yeah, Mom. What am I supposed to do? I don't want to hurt Charlie's feelings." Sonny asked her mom. Little did Sonny know, Charlie only went out with her to make Chad angry.

"Do whatever your heart tells you." Connie, Sonny's mom said.

"Ok, thanks mom." Sonny said, now smiling.

"You're welcome, honey. Call when you want me to pick you up." Connie said, and hung up.

Sonny closed her cell phone, and walked out of the bathroom, and Charlie could be no where to be found.

'That's weird.' she thought. 'I must have talked to mom too long.'

She looked around some more, and saw...Chad?

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I was just..." Chad said nervously, "having dinner."

"Yeah, right, Chad. And you _just happened to be _seated in the next table _closest_ to my date? **_Right_?**"

"Yep." he said unconvincingly.

"Chad, I have something to tell you." Sonny said as her heart started to race.

"Now, Sonny, let me say something first." Chad said, and sighed. "Charlie only went out with you to make me angry."

"Make you angry? Why would you be angry if..." Sonny trailed off, a light bulb going off in her head. She was in disbelief.

"I love you Sonny." Chad said.

"I love you too Chad." Sonny said.

"So, are you hungry?" Chad asked.

"I guess." Sonny said with a grin.

"You guess? What do you mean you guess! I mean-"

"Chad, calm down, I was_ just kidding!"_

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'd love to go on a date with you. Don't tell Charlie, but the date went horribly." she said.

"Well then this date will just have to be _horribly **amazing**_." Chad said.

She smiled.

"Promise me you'll be Chad all the time."

"I am Chad, all the time." He said confused, having no idea what she was talking about.

"No, the sweet, kind, Chad, not the egotisticial jerkface Chad Dylan Cooper." He feigned shock, then couldn't keep a straight face, and he smiled.

"Ok, Sonny." Chad said.

"Promise." Sonny said.

"I promise Sonny Munroe." Chad said.

"So..."

"So..."

Their faces moved closer to each other, and finally their lips met. She smiled through the kiss.

She knew she should have gone on a date with one of the Coopers, she just didn't know which brother.

But now she knew.


End file.
